


Hero Types

by ShireBeast



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, M/M, Ravio loves his boy and worries, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShireBeast/pseuds/ShireBeast
Summary: Ravio had long advertised his rental equipment to the adventuring type- you know, the hero type. Holding his own hero during a rare night of solace, he muses about his own worries for him and his eight strange friends.Short RavioLi- Linked Universe style!
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 179





	Hero Types

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the LU fandom! I could have sworn Ravio advertised his shop in-game for 'the hero types' but I checked after I wrote this and apparently it was the 'adventuring type'. But I already wrote this all out so... Enjoy!

Ravio ran his fingers through Link’s hair, brushing the blond and pink bangs off his face as he slept. The hero was snuggled against him, his head resting on the merchant’s chest and softly snoring. He was home, safe and warm with arms holding him close. It was were he was _meant_ to be. Both hero and merchant knew it was only temporary. It always was. Any moment Link would be whisked away to save what ever needed saving this time. Such is the way of the hero types.

Link came back that day with his eight strange friends. Ravio had greeted them as he should: politely as possible and without pushing for them to buy anything this time. He didn’t even mention the sale he had on bombs! He was rather proud of himself and with only a half smirk and eye-roll, he knew Link was, too. 

One of them, Wild, Ravio recalled them calling him, almost immediately took over the kitchen. A taller one with furs, Twilight, quickly scolded him, saying he couldn’t just come into peoples houses and make himself at home. Link snorted and glanced at Ravio.

“What a novel idea,” Link had said. Ravio replied in the very mature and not at all childish way of sticking his tongue out.

The other heroes made themselves comfortable in time. Link’s boxes and chests were pushed against the walls so bedrolls could be rolled out and equipment placed down. They talked amongst themselves and told stories to pass the time.

Ravio spoke with the smithy among them, excited to finally converse with another that shared his joy in making weaponry. Yet when the merchant mentioned infusing magic within them, the small hero’s eyes clouded over. Ravio knew that look. Whatever memory flooded the hero of the Four Swords was clearly being relived. Link had that look far too many times. These hero types have seen everything, so it was only logical that they’d see things they wished not to share. Such was the way.

Their stories were riveting, most of all the young sailor’s. Yet, Ravio’s stomach had churned when the youngest hero mentioned off-hand about fighting a creature that was big enough that it could swallow whole ships. The monster wasn’t what made the merchant sick. It was when kid bragged he was only 12 when he killed it. He was a child. He _still_ was a child. But these hero types weren’t limited by age, right? Children were still able to be the type to step into danger for the sake of others. Such was the way… Right?

Their constant chatter eventually died down as the night grew longer. The eldest, Time, reminded them that they had an early start in the morning and all needed their rest. That’s when Ravio took Link’s hand to bring him to their room. No sense in them sleeping on the floor in their own house, he thought.

“Aw, you guys aren’t going to stay out here with us?” The youngest one, Wind, asked in jest. 

“I think I need a night without the Traveler’s snoring,” Link shot back with a sneer. 

“I don’t _snore!_ ”

As soon as the offended brunette spoke, the others were quick to disagree with the kid. Ravio took the distraction and tugged Link’s hand. His hero followed him.

In the silence now, Ravio held his sleeping lover. His hero was strong and smart, brave and unrelenting. When someone was in need, Link was there to save the day. Such is the way of these hero types. 

He knew in his heart the others were the same. How could they not be?

They all shared that same spirit and they all shared scars. Some much worse than others. Their leader lacked an eye, their cook was burned over half his body, the one in furs seemed to be branded above his brow. Ravio knew Link had his fair share of scars, but Ravio often feared if he’d ever come home with ones that would rival the cooks. Perhaps one day, he’d _never_ come home. However, the merchant pushed that thought down, the horrid crippling fear of losing his hero was not a foreign one. He held Link a bit closer.

The other men (boys) would take care of each other. They would take care of Link if he got hurt.

But would Link be _okay_? He knew the hero was fully capable, he was the hero of legend after all. The others had called him such, as well as Veteran. They all were fond of him in one way or another. Link’s quips and jeers met with laughs and come-backs. They seemed as much as a family as any other. 

But was it enough? Did they hold Link in their arms when he woke up screaming? Stroke his hair as he cried into their chests and begged to be told he wasn’t dreaming? Did they still laugh when his jokes became too bitter or did they tell him to take it easy when he lashed out against himself? Ravio didn’t know how many sleepless nights he spent with Link, just trying to assure him that if he fell asleep, he’s still be in Hyrule when he awoke. Still be in his arms. Still be here. Still be his.

Ravio knew Link was brave. He knew he was able to best any foe he’d met. But Ravio wondered if he could possibly be as courageous. He didn’t know how to fight his own enemy for it was not a monster nor a creature. His fear had no form to slash down with a blade nor a mind for it to be swayed by words. Ravio’s fear and longing was the harshest villain, one that never gave up and could never give in. 

Days of unknowns, nights of empty agony. No words could describe the constant anxiety of not knowing if his hero would return to him. Not knowing if his hero was hurt. If his hero was alright. If his hero was alive. He couldn’t know until Link would return to him, battered and bruised or bright eyed and healthy.

It was always a constant in Ravio’s life and he loathed it. But such is the way for the ones who love the hero types.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this real quick so it may be littered with errors but I wanted to put something out there. LU has so much angst so whats a dabble more, eh?


End file.
